


Cherry Stem

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Out, M/M, Making Out, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon asked: Ok, you know how everyone says that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue, you must be great with your mouth? There doesn't seem to be any real correlation, so would you please write something where Peter can do that trick but is no good with his mouth?





	Cherry Stem

“What’s all this?”

“Tony!” Peter yelped in shock, pressing a hand to his chest. “Jeez, how’d you learn to sneak up on people like that?”

“Thought you were meant to have special spidey-senses, kid?” Tony chuckled, plopping down on the couch next to the boy. “What’s all this?”

Tony gestured to the glass coffee table, a portion of which was covered with tiny _stems_ , all tied into neat little knots. Peter’s face had gone red enough to match the cherry he was chewing on, and he looked away to avoid Tony’s gaze. 

“I, um, well, I was trying to learn how to tie a cherry stem with my tongue.” Peter mumbled. “Seems it’s not actually quite seductive as I thought it’d be. It’s fun, though.”

A tiny drop of red cherry juice spilled between Peter’s stained lips, trickling just down the corner of his mouth, a pointed tongue following quickly to lap it up, causing Tony to take a deep breath and studiously think of _anything_ other than how that skilled tongue would feel working against his… nope, stop that, right now. 

“I sort of just look like I have a frog in my mouth- Mr Stark? Tony?”

It took Tony a second to realise Peter was still talking to him, and he flashed the boy a grin, assuring him he was still listening. 

“Who you tryna seduce, kid?” Tony questioned, snapping a cherry off the stem with his teeth before popping it into his mouth. He didn’t miss the way Peter’s pupils dilated slightly, eyes fixed on the way his lips moved around the fruit. “Someone at school? You find a cute girl?”

“No, no one at school.” Peter shrugged. “They’re not really my type.”

“In what way?”

“Too immature.”

“Oooh, you like older women then?” Tony teased. “Because you’re technically of age now, I could set you up with some lovely executives-”

“I’m gay, Tony.”

Tony felt his eyes widening slightly, taking in the kid’s nervous expression. He opened his mouth to offer Peter the reassurance he needed, that he didn’t mind at all- “Oh. Okay.”

Well, that wasn’t quite Tony’s intention.

“You- do you mind? I wasn’t sure if you’d, I mean you didn’t exactly grow up in an open household and I wasn’t sure if- I can leave if you want me to, I just-”

“Peter, Pete, shut up a second, will you?” Tony cut off his rambling by raising a hand. “I’m not straight, you know.”

“You’re not?”

“Kid, you really think I went through my _infamous_ twenties and thirties just fucking women? You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Peter sat back, blinking owlishly as he processed the man’s words. Tony swallowed, and Peter’s eyes mapped out the way his Adam’s apple bobbed appealingly.

“So you’re-” Peter swallowed, “You’ve been with men before?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re cute.” Tony chuckled. “Yes, dear Peter, I’ve been with men before. Several, in fact. Maybe a figure somewhere in the thirties. Probably more than I’ve been with women.”

“You don’t have to answer this,” Peter started hesitantly, and Tony raised a sceptical eyebrow, “but it’s the logical progression of the conversation. Were the stories about you and Mr Rogers true?”

“Sort of.” Tony sighed. “We never had a proper _thing_ , but we had sex quite a few times. Mostly burning off post-fight adrenaline.”

“Wow. Okay.” Peter nodded. “That’s a lot.”

“It was casual, and _very_ fun, whilst it lasted.” Tony shrugged. “And now that both our queerness is out in the open, back to the matter at hand. You’ve got your eye on an older man?”

“Maybe.”

Tony couldn’t repress the spike of jealously that shot through him as he dug deeper. “Who? Do I know them?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded, eyes flickering to his lap. “But it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t like me back.”

“I’d be surprised if that’s the case, Pete.” Tony chuckled. “You’re walking sex appeal, total twink material.”

“Um, I just- I- thanks.” Peter stuttered, trying not to spontaneously combust on the spot because _holy shit Tony Stark just called me walking sex appeal._

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he watched the flailing boy, a bright red flush decorating his pretty face, eyes flickering everywhere except Tony’s face, and the older man smiled in satisfaction, relaxing into the sofa cushions. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Peter?” Tony asked evenly, placing a gentle finger under the boy’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Anything at all?”

“I think you know.” Peter whispered, eyes wide, before swallowing and repeating his words. “I think you know.”

“Yeah.” Tony confirmed. “But I want to hear you say it. Put that talented tongue to some use rather than sitting there acting like you don’t know how to talk.”

There was something about Tony’s commanding tone, coloured with a hint of humiliation on the younger boy’s part, words just oozing with confidence that had Peter opening his mouth involuntarily. 

“It’s you, Tony.” Peter said, voice hoarse. “It’s always been you. Pictures of you in magazines since I hit puberty, and then I met you and _god_ you’re everything, everything I ever wanted.”

“Shit, kid.” Tony swallowed, eyes wide. “That’s- wow. Yeah, okay, right. Can I kiss you? Please tell me I can kiss you. Because I’ve kinda been trying not to do that for the last two years.”

“Why do you even ask?” Peter gasped, and pulled the lapel of Tony’s blazer, tugging the older man towards him until their lips met. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered shut as the hot press of Tony’s mouth against his overwhelmed him in the best way possible, sending tingles down his spine. Tony gently put pressure on Peter’s sternum until he was horizontal on the sofa, Tony on top of him, lips still connected in their messy embrace. Before Tony could slip his tongue past the seam of Peter’s lips, the younger boy pulled away, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. 

“Huh.” Tony mused as Peter panted. “There’s very little correlation.”

“Excuse me? Are you talking about _science_?”

“Not really. It’s just that I’ve never knowingly kissed anyone that can tie a cherry stem before, and it turns out that there’s no correlation between freaky fruit tricks and being a good kisser.”

“Hold on, you just almost had your tongue down my throat and you’re calling me a _bad kisser_?” Peter questioned indignantly. “Rude!”

“I never said _bad.”_ Tony corrected with a grin. “Just not quite above par. A little sloppy. However, we’ve got plenty of time for practice, if you’re amenable?”

“You’re the worst.” Peter rolled his eyes fondly. “But practice makes perfect. Get down here.”


End file.
